


Maria Trap

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, but tatsumi has Feelings, like very very light, listen i wrote this at 3 am dont expect too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Tatsumi tries to be a dom, but feelings get in the way.Heavily inspired by Maria Trap by Tomoka Tenkubashi
Relationships: Kazehaya Tatsumi/Ayase Mayoi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Maria Trap

**Author's Note:**

> watch this be completely inaccurate to their actual personalities when they get released in april
> 
> still if happyele wont feed me im making my own food
> 
> its not necessary, but this makes much more sense if you read the lyrics to maria trap before. if tatsumi ends up being even a bit like tomoka i can die happily

"Now, Mayoi-san," Tatsumi said, with the sweetest smile on his face. There was nothing sweet about the riding crop he was holding, however. "What do we say?"

Mayoi was a pretty sight, on his knees with his head almost on Tatsumi’s lap. He hadn't bothered to restrain him this time, even though it was unnecessary anyway. Mayoi kept his hands still, knowing better than to touch without permission. 

"Please?" He said, with such a hopeful look on his eyes that almost made Tatsumi want to take pity on him and make things easier. Almost. Mayoi's face was bright red already, which was amusing considering they had done this many times before. Tatsumi ran his fingers through the other's pretty purple hair, his braid undone long ago. He was so, so beautiful, but that only made Tatsumi want to defile him more. 

Suddenly, his grip tightened. "Please what?" He asked, in the same sweet tone as before. He ran the crop lightly over Mayoi's cheek, just close enough to be threatening. He wouldn't actually use it, not there, but he could tell by the look on the other's eyes that just the threat of it was turning him on immensely.

"Please... fuck me." Mayoi tried again. "Your holiness?" He immediately hid his face in Tatsumi's lap, something he might have punished him for, but he supposed that being unable to grant his request was punishment enough. 

"Fufu, in here? You truly are a pervert." Tatsumi giggled lightly. "What if our dear unit mates were to return and see you like that?" That was impossible, of course. Hiiro had hurriedly pushed Aira out of the room before fleeing himself as soon as he noticed the glint in Tatsumi's eyes that meant he was up to no good. He felt bad for them, but the way Mayoi moved on stage never failed to rile him up. He knew the other was doing in on purpose, yearning for this as much as him, and that only made it worse.

Since Mayoi chose not to speak, he continued. "I suppose we could pass you around. You wouldn't mind that, would you?" Another impossibility. Even if the others were interested, which he doubted, seeing Mayoi like this was a treasure for his eyes only. That didn't mean he couldn't tease him with the idea, though. "I bet you'd enjoy that, in fact." 

"No..." Mayoi finally lifted his head. "I, ah... I want you only." His eyes met Tatsumi's in a gaze so loving that his heart skipped a beat. This threw him off balance, his dominant façade faltering, replaced by thoughts of how beautiful this boy was, and how incredibly blessed he was to have him. Dangerous thoughts. 

Mayoi must have thought he said something wrong as his face twisted in the most adorable display of confusion. "...Is that no good? Ah, of course, it's not, being told that by someone as low as me... of course, it's disgusting... someone as holy as you..." 

He was sure he could have gone on for hours, but Tatsumi wasn't interested in hearing him compare himself to the lowest of the low. As he put his finger on the other's lips to stop him, Tatsumi contemplated how sinful this was, to want him like this. Ah, truly, he was trapped. 

"Now, now. When did I say that?" He kept a strict tone, trying to get the situation back in control before he said something he regretted. He did allow himself to gently stroke the other's cheek. Mayoi fell quiet and leaned into his touch like an affectionate kitten, and even put his hand on top. The mood was ruined, Tatsumi realized as he set the crop down. Even as his instincts were crying at him to stop this, the temptation was too great.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked, softly. Mayoi might believe him holy, but the only deity he worshipped at the moment was here, kneeling at his feet in all his beauty. 

"Yes?" Mayoi looked a bit surprised, perhaps he didn't expect to be asked. "Only if you want to, I mean." And oh Lord, Tatsumi wanted to. He wanted so much more, but he knew that if he gave in, he was lost, lost in a trap of love impossible to return from.

"I won't take you here. I didn't exactly plan this, so we lack the necessary supplies." His resolve to maintain control was weakening by the minute. "And no, don't look at me like that, I'm not doing it without."

"Ah, I see..." After looking deep in thought, Mayoi rose, only to sit back down, this time on Tatsumi's lap. 

Tatsumi hummed as he ran his hands down the other boy's sides. They were still wearing their costumes, something that was slightly inconvenient in case they got ruined. Well, he could make do.

"Is this okay? ...Your holiness?"

Ah, that had ruined it. Hearing that felt wrong, every time. Addressing him as 'Your holiness' was something Mayoi had come up with himself, and while Tatsumi disliked it, he chose not to discourage him. It was a barrier between them, he knew. If Mayoi only saw him as merely something holy, something to be worshipped... Suddenly, he couldn't bear to have him this close.

"Off." His sweet, threatening voice was back. "Sit down on the couch. That is an order." 

While Mayoi scrambled off his lap to obey, Tatsumi found a suitable cushion to place under his knees. It wouldn't do to skin them. When the purple-haired boy saw what he was doing, he opened his mouth to protest, but Tatsumi hushed him with a smile. It was his turn to do a bit of worshipping. 

Now kneeling between the other boy's knees, he ran his hands up and down his thighs, very much enjoying the way Mayoi's breath hitched every time they got close to his crotch. He probably wasn't used to being on the receiving end like this. Tatsumi looked up at him as he unzipped his pants, and noticed he was blushing even more than before. It was truly adorable. 

Mayoi looked like he was about to protest again, but this time his words were cut off by a gasp as Tatsumi moved his underwear out of the way and took his already hard length in his mouth. He was aware he was nowhere near as skilled at this as his unit mate, but at least he had no oddly sharp teeth to worry about. 

What he lacked in experience he made up with enthusiasm, bobbing his head up and down the way he'd seen Mayoi do countless times. The other's loud moans spurring him on, he grew confident and tried to take all of him in his mouth, which proved to be a mistake. He tried to pull off before he choked, but found that Mayoi had his hair in a tight grip, and was quite literally pushing him down on his cock. Well then, that was something he didn't expect. 

Feeling tears gather in his eyes, he tried to relax his throat and ignore the need to gag, but it proved harder than it looked. As much as he loved this sudden display of roughness by the usually meek Mayoi, he didn't wish to die choking on his dick. That probably wasn't how you got into Heaven. Finally, it seemed Mayoi noticed his distress and let go. He coughed as he pulled away, pausing to catch his breath. 

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." He heard him start to apologise frantically, but Tatsumi felt too dazed to pay him any mind. As soon as he recovered, he took him back in his mouth, this time focusing on the head while using his hand to stroke at the base. He felt Mayoi run his hands through his hair again, this time much gentler. It was oddly comforting, but he couldn't deny that part of him missed the rough treatment he received before. Maybe he was a bit of a masochist himself.

As Mayoi's moans grew louder, Tatsumi carried on, taking more in, sucking just a bit harder just to hear the other's reactions. That was having quite an effect on his own arousal as well, but he ignored it for now.

"I'm- Ah, I'm close..." Mayoi warned him, sounding so wrecked that Tatsumi had to pull away just to see the state he was in. His face was completely red, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tatsumi felt almost proud of himself. 

"You may come, then." He was quick to obey, only needing a few strokes to reach his climax with a choked gasp. Most of his release ended up on Tatsumi's hand, but some made its way to his face, making him look as debauched as he was feeling.

He was about to praise him, but this time it was Mayoi who cut him off by practically throwing himself at him and planting a kiss on his lips. That was new, and Tatsumi's poor heart was fluttering again. How dare he. 

He kissed back fiercely, opening his mouth to allow the other's tongue in. The rare times they kissed, he always thought it was better to let Mayoi dominate it, not wanting to risk hurting his tongue on those sharp teeth of his. It didn't last long, though, as Mayoi had made quick work of his pants and underwear and this time it was his moans that filled the room, embarrassingly quick. 

Soon Mayoi was licking his come off his fingers with a pleased look on his face, as he always did. Now Tatsumi did find it in himself to praise him. "Good boy."

The way he beamed back would have made him weak in the knees if he wasn't already laying down on the floor. He truly had it bad for him. 

Even as the words 'I love you, let's stay forever like this.' were on his lips, he forced himself to leave his embrace. Tatsumi shoved his useless, sinful feelings in a deep, deep corner of his mind and said. "Let's clean up before someone does come looking for us, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing porn in years so yeah i hope it wasnt too bad!!
> 
> you can find me @capuletsoath for more screaming about alkaloid


End file.
